wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: Dorothy and Max's Tango
This is the third episode of the fourth series of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Plot Dorothy invites Max over to her house, and they dance a romantic tango together. Full transcript (The episode begins with Dorothy going outside to greet everyone.) Dorothy: Hello everyone, it's so good to see you all! I've been practicing my dancing lately, and I know so many different styles! Ballet, waltz, and the Romp Bomp A Stomp, of course, but one of my favorites is the tango! Today's a very special day; because I get to practice my tango dancing with a very special friend of mine, Max the Triceratops! Oh, here he is! (Max walks up the pathway.) Max: '''Hello Dorothy, it's great to be here! '''Dorothy: (She giggles.) Hi there, my wonderful triceratops! (Dorothy kisses Max on the cheek.) Max: Awww, thank you. Dorothy: No problem at all! Now, let's head inside for some rosy tea, shall we? Max: Let's! (They both walk inside as the scene transitions to Dorothy's living room, where Dorothy pours both herself and Max a cup of rosy tea.) Dorothy: Here you are, honey, I hope you like it! Max: Thank you, Dorothy. There's nothing like a cup of your rosy tea, and I always find it amazing. Dorothy: Oh, you're such a gentleman! (They both drink their tea and soon place their cups down.) Dorothy: Now, Max, do you know much about where tango dancing came from? Max: I actually do, the tango comes from a country called Argentina, it's been around for a long, long time, and it's traditionally a couples' dance. Dorothy: Ooh, a couples' dance? Hold on, this is the perfect excuse for me to put on my new dancing dress! Max: Really? Dorothy: Definitely! I'll be back in just a second! (She goes into her room.) Max: Alright! (During the short wait, Max places his and Dorothy's teacups on the kitchen bench & quickly takes another sip out of his teacup, after pouring another cup, which is boiling hot.) Max: Gah, that's way too hot! Dorothy: (She comes out of the room, in a sparkly red dress.) Alright, Maxie, I'm ready! Max: Oh, Dorothy, you look amazing! Erm, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: I certainly would! Let's go out into the garden. (They both walk out the door into the garden. When they arrive, the rosy orchestra appears.) Dominic: Hello Max, Hello Dorothy. The rosy orchestra is at your service. Dorothy: Okay, Max, we're ready to dance, what sort of tango shall we do? Max: Well I know a tango dance about a wild Australian animal called a dingo, it's called the Dingo Tango. Dorothy: Alright then, let's dance! (The Rosy Orchestra start performing the song Dingo Tango.) Max: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo. Dorothy: (singing) Walking in the morning light. Max: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo. Dorothy: (singing) With your furry paws of light. Max: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo. Dorothy: (singing) Walking in the desert sun. Max: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, your day has just begun. Dorothy: (singing) The little dingo is like a dog, but it does not have a bark. Max: (singing) The little dingo, it goes out hunting when it's night time and it's dark. Dorothy: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo. Max: (singing) Walking in the morning light. Dorothy: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo. Max: (singing) With your furry paws of light. Dorothy: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo. Max: (singing) Walking in the desert sun. Dorothy: (singing) Little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, little dingo, your day has just begun. Max: (singing) The little dingo, it likes to howl when the moon is in the sky. Dorothy: (singing) The little dingo, it's ears are pointy, so it can hear what's passing by. Both: (singing) Dingo, little dingo. Dorothy: (She giggles.) Max: What a great dance, my love! Thanks so much! But I'd better head back home now, goodbye. (He kisses Dorothy on the cheek.) Dorothy: Aw, thank you, goodbye Max! Goodbye everyone, I'll see you all next time! (She giggles.) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade TV Series Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Max the Triceratops